This invention relates to a holding device for the vertical positioning of a window pane which can be adhesively bonded in the window frame of a motor vehicle.
Windows which can be adhesively bonded for example windshields or rear windows of motor cars, are usually inserted or laid in place automatically by a free-arm robot. During this operation, the window must be placed at a constant distance from the window frame and temporarily positioned and held in place by holding devices until the adhesive sets or cures. For this purpose, in motor vehicle construction, use is often made of holding devices having supporting parts that are adjustable in the plane of the window. The devices can be inserted in the lower transverse frame of the window and have retaining legs on the supporting parts on which the lower edge of the window rests that are guided for displacement in a direction perpendicular to the edge of the window.
Such a holding device is shown for example, in German Patent No. 34 42 299 C1. The supporting part of this device is provided with a locking device, so that the retaining leg of the supporting part is automatically locked in any desired vertical position once the device has been pressed against the edge of the window.
In the course of increasing automation, a disadvantage of this device is that the supporting parts in each case have to be pressed manually up against the edge of the window, and this involves additional work.
An object of the present invention therefore to design a holding device in such a way that, when laying the window in place, the supporting part of the device will automatically come to bear against the lower edge of the window without the need for any manual step and will then perform its supporting function until the window is held permanently in place by the adhesive.